


That has GOT to be Illegal!

by IraBragi



Series: Workings of a Small Town [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but it's quickly dealt with), Established Relationship, Fluff, Legal "drama", M/M, SUGAR!, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi





	

“My client was unjustly singled out and cohersed into a search of his car and person!  Further more, his...”

“OBJECTION your Honor! The prosecution has already presented ample evidence that search of the defendant’s car was well within all legal guidelines...”

“...singled out due to a  _ hunch _ ...”

“Oh so the smell of marijuana  _ pouring  _ from a vehicle is now a “hunch?”  I always though that was called enforcement of the law...” 

“based on the presumption that he was speeding which, by the way, the officer in question can offer no concrete evidence for...” 

“ENOUGH!  I will NOT have my court room turned into a circus!  Both of you will refrain from  _ theatrics  _ or I will have you locked up for contempt of court.  And it will NOT be in the same cell either!  (she had learned  _ that  _ lesson last time!) Objection sustained.  Mr. Novak, please wrap up your remarks so we can finish this before midnight.”

Judge Megan Masters rolls her eyes to the heavens and wonders where her life went wrong.  As a girl she had dreamed of sitting on the supreme court and sentencing super villains to creative deaths.  Today she sits in a small, cramped, courtroom in what is technically known as “the middle of nowhere,” listening to traffic cases, family law, and the occasional criminal trial.  

A small smile quirks her lips as her mind wanders; her road here has been long and winding, but all in all she is content (even if no one who sits in her court room would ever guess.)  There is never a dull day, and as one of only three judges in the county she is fairly certain that she has seen it all.

Including the not-so-professional smirk that Mr. Winchester (a tall moose of a man who should be intimidating by shear size alone but isn't because anyone who spends five seconds with him realizes that he is he a big puppy) aimed at Mr. Novack (short, cocky, with an addiction to sugar that borders on obscene and a way with small children and animals.  Both men have hair that is too long for her taste and, as much as it pains her to admit it, are fine lawyers.)  

Thankfully, the core issue at stake here is fairly simple.  The officer who pulled over the defendant for speeding made a right mess out of the traffic stop (she thinks that she would hate to be in his shoes when Chief Singer gets a hold of his ass, that is if Detective Winchester, brother of Public Prosecutor Sam Winchester, doesn’t chew him out first.)  Regardless, the evidence of possession of pot is clear.  The defendant has a long list of minor offenses and is on probation for, oh look, driving while under the influence of narcotics.  He won't get a speeding ticket today but he most certainly will be going back to jail for violation of probation.  She listens to the rest of the defense and then says as much.  

Public defender Gabriel Novack listens to the verdict without much surprise and then spends the next ten minutes explaining it to his none-too-bright client.  When it dawns on the miscreant that he is going back to jail he turns on Gabe with fury, screaming, 

“You blankity-blankity-blank!  You promised there was nothing to worry about!  I'll...”  At this point Gabriel nods for the court officer to remove the man and stands impassively chewing on his snickers bar until he is hauled away still complaining.

Gabe gathers up his briefcase and papers slowly while casting a sly look across the room toward the opposing council’s table.  He is rewarded with a fine view of his opponent's backside and Gabe, never one for resisting temptation whether in the form of sugar or Sam Winchester's ass, is far from being above a little staring.  He swears that the other man must have eyes in the back of his head though because Sam stops gathering his things and turns around catching Gabe's eyes and raising his eyebrows.  

Gabriel winks and licks the chocolate from his fingers with as much suggestiveness as possible given the circumstances.  Without waiting for a response he turns and strides from the court room.

He counts down the steps in his head: four, three, two, one, and smiles when he feels the large hand gripping his shoulder, spinning him around.  Long legs and strong abs crowd him into the wall and the other hand cups his chin.  He leans up all teeth and tongue as Samuel Winchester, public defender extraordinaire, his opposing counsel on most days, and his lover and best friend on all days, closes the gap.

They have been busy these last few months.  Not just with this case but all their other cases as well, not to mention family issues and the problems that come from always managing to get involved in doing the right thing (Gabe thinks wryly that of all the problems he expected in his life  _ that _ was never one he foresaw.  Sam had changed so many things in his life, and Gabe loves him for it.)  Still, some days it feels like it's been years since they have had a chance to be alone, just the two of them.  He pushes harder into the kiss blocking out the dusty hallway, the amused looks, the hum of people, and lets his world fade away to just Sam.

It's only when someone starts shouting that he remembers where they are.  It's his unlucky (and right now very annoying) client.

“Mistrial!  I want to talk to the judge!  Wrongful imprisonment!  I want to call the ACLU!”  Oh good lord Gabriel thinks, he watches CSI.  

Judge Masters walks into the hall to find out who is making the ruckus and snorts at the scene in front of her.  Officer Rogers must have taken the prisoner to the bathroom before the ride back to the jail.  Which is how he was still in the building when her two “favorite” lawyers decide to start necking in the hallway.

“You can see them, bunch of...” and here he uses a word that makes Meg glare with true anger and round on the man.  She is not a tall woman but when she wants to she knows how to make her point.  Her face is only inches from his when she speaks.  He is nearly purple from screaming and fighting against the officer but her voice is deadly calm.  

“As long as you are in my court young man you will behave with respect.  Since you seem to be finding that difficult at the moment I'm sure that the warden will be happy to find a solitary cell for you to stay in until you have fully calmed down.

Furthermore, don't even bother trying to make an appeal out of this.  You won't be the first and there has yet to be a case that did not meet scrutiny when it was reviewed.  Your time in jail would be far better spent attempting to get a hold of your temper and inability to drive the speed limit.” 

With a curt nod she sent officer and, now very subdued, prisoner on their way and turns on her other two problems.  At least Winchester has the grace to look embarrassed, Novack just grins.

“$20.00 in the jar.  Each.  Get out of here.”  The Indecent Acts jar was going to be full soon and the whole court staff would get lunch on the proceeds. 

No, this wasn't the life she had imagined for herself all those years ago, but some days she thinks it just might be better.


End file.
